Code: Gundam
by Animechan123
Summary: Based on Code: Lyoko Trowa finds a computer in an old factory But things start to go wrong for Trowa and his new friend. When the race for time to free Quatre is getting to risky can they beat the enemy? 1x2 3x4 R 1 2 4 2 5 and others Rating might change


**_Code: Gundam_**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything from this.**

**BASED ON: Two animes. Plot based around the anime "Code Lyoko" and most of the characters are from "Gundam Wing".**

**PAIRINGS: 1x2 3x4 suggested 2+4, 2+5, R+1 (Forgive me fans) and many others.**

**SPOILERS: At the beginning none of them are friends but thanks to one person they do.**

* * *

-3:15PM October 29th-

Sun shone over the small town. The birds chirped in the trees as they started to head south for the winter. Brown, gold and red leave left on the growing green grass. The children however were not playing in the leave or trying to find animals that began to sleep through the cold months, they were in class.

There on the outside of the town stood the Wing Academy; a boarding, private school for children from around the country. In this special school was student whose life would soon change for better or for worse. His name is Trowa Barton; a young Latino student with caramel hair covering half his face and short at the back. Under his hair are emerald green eyes that attract so many people to him. He is taller than the average student and is quite amazing at everything he attempts. Trowa is also the top student at Wing Academy and is one of their sporting super stars.

Trowa sat quietly in his final class of the day. He watched the clock on the wall just above the black board where Mrs Harts stood talking about something to do with science. Even though Trowa was an amazing student like others he did have freedom to daydream in class.

_Just five more minutes_, he thought watching the second's hand of the clock hit the 12. Out of the corner of his eye he watched the students doodle, whisper and send messages back and forth to each other. He mentally smiled looks like he isn't the only one ignoring Mrs Harts. Trowa looked back at the front of the class to see their teacher turn to them. _Yes! Finally,_ he thought as he closed his book and silently placed it in his bag.

"And that's all for today. We will continue this tomorrow morning." Mrs Harts said noticing that no one was paying attention anyway.

Trowa smiled softly as the school bell went. He stood up with the rest of the students and flung his bag onto his back before heading out of the class. Surprisingly it wasn't that cold for October that year. Trowa let the wind blow his bangs around as he walked over to the dorm buildings. A small group girls giggled as he walked past them and up to the third floor dorms. His was right at the end of the corridor. He pulled out the silver key from his pocket and placed it in the hole before turning it and opening his dorm room.

His dorm room wasn't anything special. It was a pale blue box room. In the room was a cot to his left as he walked in and a closet full of cloths to his right. In front of him was a desk taking up the space of the wall with books, pens, papers and his computer on top of it.

He sighed as he stopped in his room. He shut the door behind him as he placed his book bag on the floor by the door. He walked over to his desk and sat on the chair. Trowa shifted the books and papers to show his laptop. His parents had bought it for him to stay in contact with them and for research. He had told them how slow the computers where at school like the one at his desk so he used his laptop for most things. Trowa picked up the laptop before walking over to his black pack on his bed. He placed the laptop in the bag before swinging it over his shoulder. Trowa walked over to his closet and opened it. There at the bottom of it was his skate board. He had somewhere to go and walking would be too slow. He picked it up before leaving his room once more.

Outside he watched as people went around looking for stuff to do since school was over for the day. Some people who lived in the area went home, others seemed to stay on others and very few seemed to go into town before it was curfew. Trowa walked down the stairs as something caught his eyes. There under a tree was Yuy Heero.

Heero Yuy one of Wing's sporting stars. Many think he's gonna get a scholarship to a top score school on the other side of the country when he graduates. He is of Japanese decent had dark messy brown hair and cobalt blue eyes. Like Trowa, Heero is a loner however is harassed by some of the girls, one in particular. That is Relena Peacecraft; the Principles daughter.

She happened to be annoying him (Nothing new there). Relena had long blonde hair with two small braids hanging down her flowing hair. Her eyes where a light shade of blue that complemented her slightly pale skin. She was slim, not very tall but those heels she always wore put her at competition with Heero.

As much as Trowa loved to watch Relena torture Heero he decided that it was time for him to go. Placing his skate board on the ground he placed one foot on it before pushing off and gaining speed to get to his destination as fast as he could.

* * *

-3:55PM Old Abandoned Factory-

Trowa slowly came to a halt on his board as he saw that the way in to the factory was closed off. He looked around and saw that no one was around. Deciding it was safe he picked up his board and ducked under the barrier. Before anyone could see him Trowa ran as fast as he could into the factory. He stopped as he reached a concrete stair case that had a gaping hole in it. Even a long jumper couldn't have cleared it. Trowa however didn't worry. He looked up and saw three cables dangling from the ceiling. Trowa smiled as usual with his board that jump would be a challenge. Placing the board in his left hand and flipping it under his arm Trowa began to prepare to jump. He ran as fast as he could. He jumped as he reached the end of the stairs, his hand extended for the cable. As soon as his hand his the cable his legs immediately spun around them forcing gravity to stop pulling him down. He smirked at his success once again.

As he descended he thought about the way he found the place. Getting mad and kicking soccer in here hadn't been one of his brilliant ideas. This reminded him, he still hadn't found his soccer ball. He grunted as he jumped the final meter down. He looked up and saw the elevator. He walked over to it calmly as he ever did. He stood inside it to look at the rest of the factory. Pressing the red button caused the door to close and for it to start moving. He waited patiently for the elevator to get to the right floor. Placing his board and back pack on the ground the doors opened.

Trowa looked up to find himself in the power room. He slowly walked in looking at the large panel in the middle of the room. On it was a leaver which would start up a computer in a different room. However now was not the time to start up the computer. Last time he was here Trowa had found out that parts of the power block was missing. Walking over to a small panel on the wall he shifted it and saw how the red wire didn't reach all the way. Out of his pocket Trowa pulled out a wire with duck tape on both ends. Very gently and carefully Trowa joined the red wire up. He sighs as it was down.

Trowa stood up and covered the panel before walking over to the main panel in the centre. Trowa held on to the leaver which was at head height and pulled in down. The sound of humming generators sounded and the lights got brighter. He smiles as he saw it worked. Returning back to the elevator he pressed a button that sent him further down into the facility. The doors once again open. He walks in to a large room to see a computer with a large chair in front of it. It seemed as if the chair and computer had a mechanism that made them move together or around the room if needed. Trowa walked in and over to the chair, swirling it so he was in line with the computer screen. He pressed a small circular button that cause the screen to light up. Suddenly the screen turned a baby blue colour and small pages came up with codes and programs that Trowa hadn't even heard of. It was amazing and surprisingly he understood most of what appeared on the screen. Suddenly a window opened that took up half the screen. It looked like a web cam link or something. It was strange. The back of it was black but there on what Trowa assumed was the floor was a young boy curled up in the foetal position. Trowa was amazed by the beauty of the boy.

He had golden blonde hair cut short like a halo around his head. His skin was snow white making the boy look very delicate than he probably was. His size didn't help to dismay that thought. He was slim and looked like he hadn't worked a day in his life. He couldn't have been much younger than he was. The boy was clad in a pure white pants with a slightly shining white tunic held close to his body by a belt that went around his waist. There around the boy's neck was a silver chain which surprised him as it shone very brightly hen Trowa gave a gasp. Trowa had gasped because the boy had moved. The boy's eyes fluttered open to reveal ocean blue eyes that no one could resist. Wow this boy looked like an angel.

The small boy sat up slightly leaning on his left arm. Slowly and shyly he looked around as if he had no clue where he was. The boy sat up on his knees and looked around again. Then he seemed to look in to the camera or the window which Trowa was looking through. Slowly the boy stood up shaking ever so slightly from fear and walked over to the screen.

Trowa watched as the boy seemed to look directly at him. The blonde boy tilted his head to the right in confusion.

"Hello?" Trowa spoke softly not sure if the boy could hear him.

"Who are you?" He asked gently but obviously afraid of Trowa. "And what am I doing here?"


End file.
